teamfourstarfandomcom-20200216-history
A Raging Semi
|video = DragonBall Z Abridged Episode 50 - TeamFourStar (TFS) }}"A Raging Semi" is the twentieth episode of the third season of Team Four Star's DragonBall Z Abridged and is the fiftieth episode overall. It was first uploaded to YouTube on September 16, 2015. Plot In the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Gohan is trying to become a Super Saiyan but is getting nowhere. Goku believes he's getting it but tells him that in order to become a Super Saiyan, he must have strong raw emotion. He then uses his experience on Namek as an example, even though Gohan says he was there, causing Goku to ask why he didn't become a Super Saiyan if he saw what he just said. Meanwhile, Vegeta still has his fist inside Cell, who asks him to remove it. Vegeta complies, but it hurts Cell, who asks for a moment. However, Vegeta attacks Cell and causes the cliff to collapse into the water and Trunks almost falls in. Android 18, watching this, is surprised that Vegeta is strong enough to take on Cell when he couldn't take on her before, something Android 16, due to his damages, can't find. Vegeta mocks Cell's attempts to hit him and knocks him against a wall. An angry Cell charges up, getting the notice of Krillin who realizes the androids are on the island. Vegeta allows Cell to give him a free punch, which he does so immediately, but Vegeta doesn't even flinch from it. Cell is shocked that Vegeta has gotten stronger thanks to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber and fires a Galick Gun against him. Up on Kami lookout, Piccolo and Tenshinhan wonder if they're rooting for Vegeta, or against Cell. Bulma tries to defend Vegeta, but the two shoot it down reminding her that he left her a single mother. Though that doesn't annoy her too much. Vegeta isn't too impressed by Cell's attack, and beats Cell some more into the water. Krillin seeing this, finds the androids and debates whether to detonate 18. Vegeta tries to find Cell, but he gets grappled by him. Vegeta grabs Cell's tail and kicks him against a boulder wall. Cell can't believe this is happening to him and refuses to believe Vegeta is stronger. Vegeta rubs more salt in the wounds by remarking that Trunks is almost as strong as him, even though he makes more snide remarks against him regarding his hair color. Cell then whines that he just wants to become perfect, causing Vegeta to break his body and spirit. Before Vegeta can finish him, Cell says if Vegeta arrived later, he would have been in his perfect form, and would be more of a challenge. Vegeta takes this in interest, much to Trunks horror. Meanwhile in the chamber, Goku and Gohan relax in a bath, with Gohan remarking that it's nice being with him. Goku reminds him that they still need to not hold back and plays splash attack with his son. Goku however goes too far and fires a Kamehameha at Gohan. Cast *Takahata101 – Cell *MasakoX – Goku, Gohan *Lanipator – Vegeta, Krillin, Piccolo *Shudo Ranmaru – Android 18 *Remix – Android 16 *KaiserNeko – Trunks *Ganxingba – Tenshinhan *Megami33 – Bulma, Baby Trunks Trivia * After seven years, Dragon Ball Z Abridged has reached its 50th episode. * Cell whining about wanting to become Perfect is like how Vegeta whined about wanting to become a Super Saiyan. Though considering Vegeta's DNA is inside Cell, this isn't surprising. * Not only is Cell's ass capable of speaking, it has the same voice as his Imperfect form. ** This scene was inspired by WeeklyTubeShow's video: P*ccolo: Last Fan Standing, in which Imperfect Cell also talks out his ass. ** Cell explains that its due to Vegeta's DNA that he "talks out his ass" ** Vegeta is genuinely disturbed to see this. * This is the first time someone (Vegeta) speaks during the ending screen. * Vegeta says "sure you can" to Semi-Perfect Cell before performing a "Shoryuken" at him. Another reference to the Street Fighter series. ** This could be a reference to how Freeza using a Shoryuken against King Vegeta. *In the Canadian subs, Caulifla is mentioned when Goku says that Gohan just can't power up to become a Super Saiyan Category:DragonBall Z Abridged 3x20 3x20 3x20